Once in a lifetime
by merderbaby
Summary: Danielle Oliver also known as Dani was a girl that everybody loved she was passionate, caring, athletic, she was the type of person you always wanted to be around. But she also had a double life she was a Power ranger, also known as the solaris ninja she had the power of the sun, and she used it to defend the planet against Lothor. Relationships TBD
1. Chapter 1

"I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing

Roman cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

Once you'd gone there was never

Never an honest word

And that was when I ruled the world"

"Slam"

A hand reached out from under the blankets and slammed down on the alarm clock before they were thrown off by Daniella Oliver, a young 17 year old girl. Dani walked over to her closet where she pulled out clothes for the day before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. When she dried off she put on a pink hooded jacket opened over a white tight tank top, black skinny jeans with a silver chain belt, and white tennis shoes with hints of gold, and a silver bracelet with a sun charm. Danielle brushed her hair into a high ponytail and then applied some light make up. When that was done Dani grabbed her gold gym bag which carried her soccer cleats, soccer ball, motocross gear and helmet. Once that was all done she threw it over her shoulder and walked out of the room and down to the kitchen.

"Good morning" Daniella said as she kissed her adoptive parents and grabbed a piece of toast from her brother Hunter and a piece of bacon from her brother Matt.

"Morning Dani" Her parents said as she sat on the counter and watched the news that her family had put on.

"Hey dad, check this out, makes you wish you were out there with us, huh." Hunter laughed as the news shared his team's latest monster attack.

"You kids really need to stop snooping around my things." Tommy growled in his coffee

"Says the guy who created his own command center. "Blake said as he came into the kitchen, while Hunter, Matt and Dani laughed

"Alright guys I have to get going." Dani said jumping off the counter, she kissed her parents goodbye and high fived her brothers, as she grabbed her soccer bag and helmet and left for school.

…Later that Day…

"Danielle!" Kimberly yelled up the stairs. "You're going to be late."

"Coming Mom" Danielle called back

Dani came down grabbed her bag, ran out the door. Once outside Dani looked around her before streaking through the woods to the Solaris Ninja Academy.

"It wasn't long till Dani was standing in a clearing that had a large practice mat in the middle and a gapping smoke filled hole where the school used to be. As she walked around she quickly realized she was the only one left.

"Sensei, anyone call out" Danielle called

Danielle listened before she called out again, but no one answered, making her panic as she looked around for clues to who could have done such a thing. Sam felt like crying when she found nothing, so she ninja streaked home.

"Dad, Daddy" Danielle cried

"Right here angel, what's wrong" Tommy said coming from the living room

"They're all gone, the schools destroyed" Danielle cried barely getting the words out

"Shhh, it's all right, everything's going to be all right." Tommy said trying to comfort his daughter

"What happens now?" Danielle said controlling herself

"This was left in your mother and I's care until you were ready or until something like this happened, 2 months ago, Blake and Hunters academy was also destroyed by the one they call Lothor, the same person who also attacked your academy, they have chosen their calling, now it is your turn." Tommy said handing her the black morpher with a sun symbol.

But Dad I can't…" Dani said in shock

"It's time you're ready. Tommy said


	2. Chapter 2

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world.

Dani reached out of the blankets and slammed her hand on the alarm before getting out of bed. Dani walked over to her closet where she pulled out clothes for the day, before heading to the shower. When she came out, she put on a blue spaghetti strap tank top, blue skinny jeans with a black belt, she wore her white and gold tennis shoes, silver neckless with a sun pendent, and finally the black and gold morpher that father had given her the night before, which felt heavy due to responsibility that now was placed upon her. Once dressed she went back into her bathroom, where she piled her hair into a high ponytail, and applied her makeup. She then grabbed her gold gym bag and went downstairs for breakfast

"So it seems that Blue Bay harbor is going to continue seeing Alien attacks, but as usual the Power rangers…." The news anchor woman announced on the news

"So Dani is there something you'd like t tell us." Matt said

"Mathew behave" Tommy said

"Oh c'mon dad a secret like this big and she doesn't tell her own brothers" Blake said

"Ok, fine, I'm going to Blue Bay Harbor, to join the power rangers as their gold ranger, I leave today." Dani explained as she saw the looks on her brothers faces in utter shock and confusion

"What!" Blake yelled

"Dad!" Hunter exclaimed

"You told us she was trying out for the soccer league" Matt said

"Wait, dad you didn't tell them" Dani asked in surprise

"I figured you would want to do the honors" Tommy said sipping his coffee

"Dad, you of all people know how dangerous this is" Hunter said

"Oh, wait till Mom finds out" Matt said

"Now boys you can't tell your mother while she's away, wait until she finishes her coaching, she doesn't need to worry" Tommy said

"So Dad, are you still going to give me a ride to Blue Bay Harbor or do I have to ninja streak" Dani asked

"Neither" Tommy said finishing his coffee

"Dad if this is about school, I already enrolled at Blue Bay high, if this is about the alien attacks, I'll be careful" Dani groaned

Tommy and the boys laughed

"Thats not what I meant either" Tommy said

"Uh, what did you mean" Dani asked confused

"Go outside and see for yourself" Tommy said

Dani walked outside to see a silver convertible with two gold suns on each side

"I don't believe this. Guys did you, dad" Dani said in disbelief

"Jason, Kat, Andrew, Billy, Haley, Zach, Adam, Aisha, And your mom and I put our money together, while Derek, Matt, Hunter, Blake, Chris, Mac, Stephen and David bought the paint and and painted it" Tommy explained

"Thank you" Dani said as she hugged her Dad, and brothers

"No problem sis" Matt said

"Now get going, we'll see you in a little bit" Hunter and Blake said

"And please be careful" Tommy said kissing her forehead

"I will, I'll call as soon as I get to Blue Bay Harbor" Dani said getting into the car

"You better or I'll get Uncle Jason after you" Tommy threatened

"Yeah, like I'm afraid, please he loves me" Dani laughed as she pulled away and headed towards the highway.


End file.
